Innocent
by moosmiles
Summary: She sits and thinks back on her past.


Title: Innocent  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: She sits and thinks back on her past.  
Other sites the fic can be found: Possibly Disclaimer(s): I don't own anything but the idea. I think Discovery Kids owns all the characters so far... I'll say if I own anything else. The song "Innocent" is by Rose Falcon.

_Remember we were innocent  
The world turns time goes by  
Everytime I hear our song oh  
I can't help but cry  
Innocent...  
"Innocent" - Rose Falcon_

Innocent... I remember those days. Before I went off and got married; I've had five kids since then as well. He was something else you know. Like a brother to me. I never knew I'd fall in love with him. Seriously. I knew everything about him... Maybe that's what intimidated me about him; that he couldn't tell a lie to me face-to-face, not even over the phone.

He and I, growing up, we were inseperatable. Then we got chosen to go on the adventure of the life time in high school; along with eight others and our captain. Little did we know, that that one week would soon turn into four years. Our plane crashed on a vacant island. We were terrified. That's when we, my lover and I, fell apart until nothing was the same as ever before.

I fell in love with my husband and he, my lover, with his wife on that trip. Actucally, we were both 'wedded' on the island. It was my nineteenth birthday, I believe, when my lover's wife's little brother, my lover, my husband, and my lover's wife came up to me with the idea of a marriage ritual. I agreed, knowing the soon the better for me and my husband; or we would soon end up like my lover and I.

My lover got me alone right after we both 'wedded' others. He took me into the jungle, his hands on my shoulders. My heart was racing as my eyes stared into his and his back into mine. We leaned in and kissed passionately. Our tongues devouring each other's mouths. We enjoyed the taste with a couple moans, trying to arouse ourselves. I couldn't believe after so many years, we were finally where we wanted to be. We quickly pulled away, lips swollen, breath labored, faces flushed bright red.

I spoke gently, telling him how much I loved him; how long I had loved him. He responded, telling me how much he loved me and how beautiful I looked in the dim lighting as the sun was setting over the cliff beside us. And that's when I dropped my head cupped into his hand that gently grazed my skin and cried. We would never be together.

A few months later, my husband and I found ourselves pregnant. Not that we, of course, would know for sure until several months later, but I had all the signs; morning sickness, mood swings, weird eating habbits; I tried eating some kind of live bug once actually, my lover's wife was terribly pale with the thought of me consuming it and replaced it with a piece of coconut.

Around my eight month into the pregnancy, I went into labor while taking a walk with my lover. We had spent time together everyday, about two or three hours, to talk and make sure I got enough needed exercise during my pregnancy. We were holding hands and speaking of names for my baby when suddenly I started dripping water from the waist down. I just started crying and he carried me back to camp.

The next morning, after so many hours of hard painful labor, I held little baby boy, James Christopher, in my arms. My lover's wife, who helped me through out the harsh time and toil, started calling him Jamie as soon as she was cooing to him. My husband, a tough hardcore course man, loved calling our son Jamie, as well. The moment he held our child, tears were in his eyes and he told me how much he loved me and our son. I turned to my lover, who was now walking off with his wife and our friends. He never looked back at me, just kept walking.

The next day, our rescue finally came. We never found our three lost friends and captain, assumed to be dead; instead, we just left and hoped for the best, unless the worst had already come. My husband and I arranged for a real wedding as soon as we were home. A small quiet wedding, his mother, my parents and sister, and our son, Jamie.

The point of my story is that you need to hold on to your true love before its too late. You may never get the chance to see them again. I learned that lesson the hard way, one morning when I ran into my lover's wife. She started crying right in front of me and embraced me tightly. I obliged and returned the tight hold. She calmed down soon enough and told me he, my lover, had died. I nodded sadly and looked away.

Now, I will never know what was to become of me and my lover. I walked past the old oak tree we used to play under and ran my fingers across the carving we made in junoir high; it read: "Nate + Mel (equals) Love". Nathan McHugh was my everlasting love; in this world and then next. I will, and do, miss him dearly as I look back on those days when we were innocent.


End file.
